degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia-Lucas Relationship
The relationship between Lucas Valieri and Mia Jones, sometimes known as Lia (L'ucas/M'ia), began before both characters debuted in Degrassi: The Next Generation. Although they had broken up some time before they each made their first appearances on the show, they briefly rekindled their romance during season 7 when Lucas claimed he wanted a second chance, and to be a father to their daughter. Relationship History Overview Their first relationship began three years prior to seasons six and seven, back when they both were students at Lakehurst Secondary School. Mia lost her virginity to Lucas (then 14) when she was 13 years old, and consequently, became pregnant. Their first relationship came to an end when Lucas left Mia after learning that she was pregnant, leaving her to deal with the pregnancy, and child on her own. Mia gave birth to their daughter, Isabella Jones, and began raising her as a single teen mother with help from her mother, Anna Jones. Mia soon began to learn how to be a responsible teen parent by herself. However, when Lucas was forced to transfer to Degrassi in season 7, he began making attempts to win Mia back. Mia tried to ignore his advances, remembering the type of boyfriend he was to her and not wanting that type of influence on Isabella. However, after realizing how few boys were interested in dating a teen mother, she and Lucas rekindle their relationship when he insists he wants to be a part of his daughter's life. Although Lucas initially seemed sincere in his desire to be a part of Isabella's life, he ultimately gave up when he saw how time consuming and difficult it was being a teen parent. Mia finally breaks it off with Lucas when realizing he cannot give up his partying ways to be a good parent to their daughter. Mia finally severs all ties with him for good when he refuses to acknowledge Isabella as his daughter in front of a police officer when his party is called on in order to avoid additional consequences, leaving Mia with the complete blame. Season 7 Lucas tries to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money for child support and buying Isabella expensive toys. Mia at first wants no part of it because she doesn't want Isabella to have a thug for a father. He ruins her budding relationship with a new guy, but she allows him to be a part of Isabella's life and the two begin dating again. Lucas even vows that he will try and change his delinquent ways so he can be a better influence on his daughter. However, it is later revealed he uses this excuse to get closer to Mia. Despite Jane's warnings about Lucas, Mia still sticks with him. One day Lucas invites Mia over to finally have some alone time whilst his parents are away on a trip. Mia comes, thinking they will have a quiet date, but finds a party has already started. At first Lucas is disappointed to find that Mia also brought Isabella, but is okay with it after Mia puts her to sleep in Jane's room. Lucas also reveals that Mia used to like to "throw down," meaning that Mia used to be a party girl before Isabella was born. After getting into the party and drinking some booze offered from Lucas, Mia is reminded by a joking Johnny to check on her daughter in case anyone tried to kidnap her. Mia bumps into Jane after going upstairs and is again warned on how bad an influence Lucas is on her, this time she agrees and takes Isabella to leave the party. However, on her way to leave the house the police show up to break up the party and see Isabella at a party with booze everywhere forcing them to call Children's Aid on her. Upon the police' interrogation, Lucas denies being the father to Isabella leaving Mia with all the blame. Mia and her mother are later found at the Children's Aid office and they agree to keep a better watch over her. Upon the Social worker's question on whether if it was just Mia and her mother raising Isabella without the father present, Mia answers it's just her and her mom, leaving Lucas out of Isabella's life. Degrassi Minis In Party Etiquette, Mia, Peter, Lucas, and others are playing strip poker. Mia says "Full house, boys, take it off." Peter smirks and says "Don't worry guys, four jacks, read it and strip." Lucas says "Hold on a sec," and pulls out cards from under his sleeve. "You cheatin' to see my girlfriend naked?" He gets Peter in a half-nelson and tells him "We're taking this outside!" When going past Sean, Peter asks him for help. Sean smiles and tells Lucas to make him cry. Everyone follows them outside and Mia calls after Lucas, telling him he isn't even wearing shoes. In The Curse of Degrassi, Mia reveals to Jane that she and Lucas conceived Isabella in Jane's bed. Rival Relationships *Mia-Tyler Attraction Trivia *They are the second couple on Degrassi: The Next Generation to have a child together. The first was J.T. and Liberty, the third was Jenna and K.C. who had Tyson, and the fourth was Dallas and Vanessa who had Rock. *Mia lost her virginity to Lucas. *In Everything She Wants, Mia had to deal with Social Services after being caught with Isabella at Lucas' party and he said that Isabella was her daughter, not his. *Mia is friends with Lucas' younger sister, Jane Vaughn. Jane also warned Mia about Lucas not being a good influence in her life with Isabella and advised her to sever ties with him. *Mia was 13 and Lucas was 14 when Mia was pregnant with Isabella. *They had sex in Jane's bed, resulting in the conception of Isabella. *They never shared an on-screen kiss. *They are the second couple to keep their child. The first were Shane and Christine, the third were Dallas and Vanessa, and the fourth was Jonah and an unnamed girl. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: At least 3 years before Can't Hardly Wait (604) **Broke Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ***Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia while she was pregnant. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Sweet Child O' Mine (716) **Broke Up: Everything She Wants (721) ***Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella, and all he really wanted to do was "party" most of the time. Gallery 755.jpg 3454.jpg 2342.jpg 345d.jpg 343d.jpg tumblr_l57i3aW9Rp1qc8lhko1_400.jpg 453g.jpg 23426.PNG 64456.PNG Lucas.jpg Tre.PNG 433.PNG 53t.PNG tumblr_l7rto3YssJ1qc8lhko1_400.jpg 06 (3).jpg fhgisughu.jpg Mialucasbracelet.jpg 7985.PNG Ghjghjghk.jpg A71.jpg SCOM18.jpg 565u.PNG R5.PNG Degrassi-everything-she-wants.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 7